After The Curse
by VikingGirl74
Summary: A certain blond telepath came just in the nick of time for vampire bar waitress and manager Belinda Jean Harrison. The hospital has deemed her a medical mystery after a werewitch put a curse on her and her coworker Ginger. Her hospital stay proves boring unless she is visited upon by a certain god. This is her story...
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while. Here is a shortie but sweetie. It takes place after Hallow's curse on Eric but not about our favorite couple. I hope you all enjoy all the same.**

"I'm so sorry, Belinda. Grandfather Odin said no. I thought I would ask since magic caused you this pain," said my good buddy and pal, Magni Frost. I am getting restless. I've been trapped in this hospital for days. The doctors tell me that I'm a medical mystery. They've never seen leg cramps quite like mine. Who knows where the hell my boss man is? If it wasn't for that blond he's hot on, I may have never survived. I'm just grateful the vampires didn't find me, especially that asshole Clancy.

"I'll survive. No more magic unless it's that cream you've been bringing me. The nurses have been amazed I haven't been begging for painkillers. Tell your mom thanks for me." I reach for his large cold hand. Mag smiles but concern reflects in his aquamarine gaze. Never did I ever think a being like Magni Frost would ever trouble himself with a nobody human like me, yet here he is in all his godlike glory visiting me every day on his lunch break from his job as a stock boy.

"It's nothing really. It was Samantha's idea to add the lavender scent. She thought it would help you relax," Mag tells me just as my nurse enters the room. I roll my eyes. The nurses always seem to check up on me whenever Mag visits and every single time they seem to be examining my guest more than me.

"Time to check your blood pressure Ms. Harrison. Oh, I see you have a visitor. I can come back later," said the brunette nurse eye fucking my bestie. I can't blame her. Most women with or without a pulse find Mag to be irresistible. He's really a treat for the eyes. Seven and half feet of Viking god in a literal sense. His high cheekbone and raven hair with a body that is nothing but fine sculpted muscle. He's a living and breathing fine work of art. Even I couldn't help myself when I first met the half-god but now I look at him as more of a friend than a potential fling.

"Oh no, it's alright. I was just going to step out for a minute. Do you need anything, Belinda? I can get you a Coca-Cola and a magazine," Mag tells me in that thick accent of his.

"Wow, you're not from around here, are you? I might've heard a vampire with an accent like that but you're not one of them, are you?" Nurse Nosy asks in her typical southern way. For being educated there wasn't much going on upstairs considering it's the middle of the day. It may be a bit overcast but it is still daylight. Last I checked even overcast daylight is still a big no-no for the fanged.

"No, I am not a vampire. I am not from around here either. I am from up north," Mag gives the nurse a small smile. Mag isn't one to be rude and he isn't one to lie either. Technically he is from somewhere up north but not in this world.

"Interesting. You must be from Canada," the nurse says which causes Mag's smile to widen.

Quietly one of the housekeepers comes in to check my trash. I've seen her many times before and she is the only one that doesn't come running whenever Mag stops by. She is usually soft spoken, kind, and not at all what I would expect to be working in a southern hospital. I can see her getting mistaken for one of the nurses. Considering she talks like a northerner makes me wonder what her story is.

I smile when I see her roll her dark blue eyes behind those thick framed glasses. She lets out a sigh as she goes about her business.

"Her bathroom is running out of toilet paper," the snotty nurse lets the housekeeper know.

"I'm getting there. Is this all your trash Ms. Harrison?" the housekeeper asks, completely ignoring the seven foot plus deity standing next to my bed.

"I have a candy wrapper," Mag gives her a smile as she holds up the trash can for him to deposit it in.

"You're not Canadian. More like Scandinavian. I'd guess Danish?" the housekeeper says while the nurse gives her a dirty look. "My great-grandpa was Swedish and I've heard Canadians talk before. You sound nothing like that." Mag couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I can tell that the housekeeper intrigues him which is something rare. She's not supermodel pretty or even girl next door cute. She's tall but not Amazon tall with a curvy almost plus sized build. Her dark blond hair is pulled back in a messy bun displaying check bones. The glasses give her that sort of naughty secretary look. Her looks don't strike me as the kind of girl I see Mag with but then again, the son of Thor has always been full of surprises.

"Oh, go scrub a toilet Brooke," the bitchy nurse orders. The housekeeper shrugs and goes about her work.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" Mag asks. God bless him, ever since my mysterious accident involving a witch's curse, he refuses to let me out of his sight. If he could stay with me twenty-four/seven, he would. Mag and a certain hottie of a hunter. Thank heavens for their day jobs. As much as I love the men in my life, a girl needs a little alone time now and then. Mine unfortunately comes when I have to stay at a hospital or as the vampires in my life call it, when I need to take care of my 'human needs'. Being a single mother doesn't really give me a lot of 'alone time' either so I take it when I can.

"I'll be fine. I am going to need you to help me put some moisturizer on my legs though. You don't mind doing that for me, do you sweetheart?" I give Mag a playful flirt that will no doubt piss off Nurse Nasty. What can I say? I'm bored and I need a little fun. Besides, nursie isn't good enough for him, especially when I can overhear her at the nurses' station talking about her kids and husband.

"I can take care of that for you, Ms. Harrison. If that is what you'd like," said nurse meanie.

"No, it's okay. I got it. Belinda likes it whenever I take care of her," Mag tells her before bending down to kiss my forehead. "I'll be right back," Mag tells me as I give him sad eyes. Mag has gotten quite good at our little act. He knows I do it for his benefit. If I didn't play the lovelorn girlfriend, Mag would have a million marriage proposals. My actual sweetie Remy knows I do this and completely understands it's just an act. Mag is also improving at his hiding skills. He can't hide the fact he's a big boy and that he's unusually handsome but he can control his godliness better. He also wears his long black hair down to hide his only flaw, slightly pointed fae ears.

I watch as Mag ducks out of my room. I also spy my nurse checking out his backside too. I hear one of the aides outside my door acting like she didn't know he was there. I've only been here for about a week and already Mag has a fan club. These women would be completely jealous if they knew I've seen Mag shirtless. He was practicing his sword and axe swings out in his barn. That was a visit I'll never forget. He'd just moved in to his new place next door. Remy and I were just being neighborly. I'd baked brownies and dropped the tray as well as my jaw. Yup, Mag is pretty much a hottie from head to toe. Needless to say my Cajun cutie will never let me live it down.

My nurse checks and charts my vitals. She helps me to the bathroom where I take care of my 'human needs.' I had her put me in the chair instead of in the bed. I am so sick of staying in bed. She asks me if I want anything for the pain and I refuse. Mag can apply the witch balm. Just as she was finishing up, one of the aides rushes in.

"It's Brooke. She's fallen again. She was pulling trash in the Henderson boy's room," the aide tells the nurse and looks to me. "Your big friend caught her before she could hit the floor. Luckily it wasn't a seizure this time."

"Good God," the nurse mumbles before leaving my room.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Harrison?" the aide asks me.

"Is she alright?" I had to ask.

"She'll be okay. Brooke is a tough cookie. Once in a while she blacks out. It's nothing severe. Poor thing works too hard if you ask me. She came here after Katrina with a volunteer group from Ohio. Fell in love with the area and decided to stay. Truthfully, she should've stayed close to family with her epilepsy and all," the aide informs me as she refills my water.

"I didn't get your Cocoa-Cola," Mag ducks back into my room to tell me. The aide smiles up at him.

"I can get it," the aide tells us. Mag hands her a couple bucks for the vending machine and the aide gives him a shy smile before leaving. Mag shuts the door and gives me a shy look. His pale cheeks turn red. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the big guy is smitten.

"Magni Frost, I don't recall ever seeing you so red in the cheeks before. Care to tell me?"

"You know how you are always on me about dating?" he quietly tells me. It's true that one of my missions lately has been to find Mag his match. Of course it's the toughest mission ever. My big-hearted friend deserves happiness. With the help of his Aunt Augustine Spark and his half-brother Modi, we have been trying to find him the right woman since all the ones in Asgard are afraid of him. Seems Asgardians have a thing against frost giants. We figure there might be a slim chance we can find Mag a good old modern girl or even a decent supernatural gal. Somebody he can share his world with and not judge him by his size or looks. Magni Frost is much more than a pretty face.

Mag digs into his jeans pocket and pulls out what looks like a yellow post-it. He hands it to me and I see that it's a phone number. "You get plenty of these. Good Lord, the recycling plant probably has a whole area dedicated to women who give you their digits."

"She wants to thank me for helping her. She's not like all the others. This one is special. I had to sweet talk her into giving it to me. I even had to give her mine first. She wasn't playing me for a fool," Mag tells me. Magni Frost never has to charm women for anything; this is a first for the record books. He has a way of knowing human feelings and intentions which has served him well. I have a feeling it's all a part of the god package he was born with. "I think I'll give her a call later. She told me she gets off of work soon. Maybe mother can do without me the rest of the day? I can meet with her then. I want to know if she's alright."

Mag's mom would love more than anything to see her only son happy. Unlike most mothers, Mag's mom can't just stroll into the Winn-Dixie or shopping mall to find her son the perfect catch. What would the world think of a nine and half foot tall frost giantess casually walking around? Probably stare at her like she was King Kong climbing the Empire State Building or run for the hills.

"Tell you what, I'll give her a call and tell her what's going on. I'm pretty sure she's not going to care. Andy will be out of school soon if it's an issue. I'm sure he wouldn't mind picking up a few hours. I know Essie will give him homework breaks," I tell Mag as he pulls up a chair next to mine. He removes the blanket from my lap exposing my misshapen knees.

Mag gently massages the balm into my skin. The pain instantly turns into numbness. Numbness is much more tolerable than the sharp pains. "Hopefully you will heal fast. I notice a little improvement today. Remy, Uncle V and I have been working on a surprise for you. I'm sure you are going to like it," Mag ran his big talented hands up and down my legs, paying close attention to the knees. His hands are a little colder than normal, no doubt still thinking about that housekeeper. Mag has a hard time hiding his feelings behind his normally cold body temperature. Sometimes I've seen him get so nervous that ice crystals form on the face of his Rolex. Mag wouldn't buy such an expensive watch but a Viking vampire would as a tribute to one of his many gods. It ended up being a compromise considering Mag flat out refused the European sports car Eric was originally going to gift him. It was too low and too tight of a squeeze for Mag's supersized frame, not to mention expensive and not at all practical. Mag is not one for flashy but he did find the watch practical. Perfect Viking compromise.

"I almost forgot. Uncle V wanted me to bring a get well present. He misses you and feels bad he can't visit. He thought you would like some entertainment," Mag pulls out a bright blue gift bag which is V's favorite color. The hospital probably has a policy against twelve foot giants visiting although I'm sure if V stands on his tiptoes, he can peek in. "He picked it out the other night when I took him to the Backbone. He had Jareth help him."

I can only imagine what might be lurking in that pretty blue bag. Jareth the goblin and Vaftrudnir the frost giant are two supes with a strange sense of humor. Both are as old as dirt and both have the humor of adolescent boys. Many times I used to catch V peeking in my bedroom window while I was getting dressed. He taught my boy how to piss write his name in the snow. Plus I've seen twelve feet of naked prancing around my property more times than I'd like. The latter I just chalked up as cultural differences.

I reach into the bag and pull out a makeup case with lipstick and eye shadow. The note attached told me it's from Jareth. I open it up to see goblin chicken scratch scrawled all across pretty pink paper.

_Belinda,_

_How I miss seeing that annoyingly contagious smile around the shop. As much as it pains me to admit, you aren't half bad for a human. I hope you heal soon. Maybe we can go shopping for some fabulous wheelchair accessories? Just because you are in the hospital doesn't mean you have to bloody let yourself go. I have given you some essentials, use them! _

_Your goblin pal,_

_Jareth_

Jareth isn't the kind to buy cheap drugstore makeup. He bought me the fancy stuff you actually have to visit a perfume counter to get. I look into the bag for V's contribution.

Remy and I thought it was only right to give V a paying job. With the new business of housing supes, we needed some muscle and what better than a frost giant to help keep the wards in line. Mag, Remy and I give V a cut of our earnings. It's not much but enough for a self-sufficient supe. V usually ends up blowing it at Essie's store or online. There's not very many places for a frost giant to shop. He's developed an addiction to eBay thanks to my werewolf son. V picks out what he wants to bid on and Andy does the rest since one of V's hands is the size of a laptop.

I pull out two books. It's a copy of Gulliver's Travels and a Thor comic book. I also find a DVD copy of The Lost Boys. V finds the portrayal of giants and vampires in modern media humorous. He really gets a kick out of Thor who happens to be Mag's dad. Thor is not pretty like in the comics. He looks more like something that crawled out of Middle Earth. Flaming red hair and eyes. Of course I can't forget that grumbly temper that brings about thunder storms. Yep, Thor is a real peach to be around but he does have his good qualities. One of those is that he loves and cares for his sons, especially the one sitting across from me. It's probably one of the few things me and the god agree on.

Mag leans over to check my loot. I reach over and touch his stubbly cheek. Mag doesn't quite do the beard thing like his pops but he doesn't go neatly shaved either. He looks at me with those sad eyes of his. Mag can be happy but his eyes never seem to lose that broken hearted gaze. I take my other hand and start pushing the raven strands behind his pointed ear. I even move a small braid. Mag likes to keep some of his Viking style despite his modern clothes.

"You deserve somebody you can share your heart with. I have some worries though. One of them is how she is going to react when she finds out you're not quite human. You can't hide those ears forever. She's probably not going to touch you on the first date. Maybe a small kiss and hug," I quietly tell my big buddy.

"Belinda, I have to get past the first date which I fully intend to do. She is…" Mag stops when he hears the door. He quickly covers his exposed ear.

"I brought you a glass with ice, Ms. Harrison. I went ahead and got your big friend a Coke too. He deserves it for his gallant deed," the aide tells me as she deposits the Cokes and the plastic cups of ice on the rolling table next to my gifts. She moves with grace, almost like a certain half-breed I know. The whiteboard on the wall tells me her name is Iris. She looks to be in her twenties. Her hair is a short golden neat bob cut. "He's made my job easier," she mumbles under her breath. She gives me a neat straight smile. Mag grins and gives her a nod. Boy, do I feel out of the loop all the sudden.

"Thank you, Iris," Mag tells her, flashing her that lovely smile. "You did not have to."

"Of course I did. It's a small gesture for one so great," Iris gets down on her knee and bows. She wasn't kidding either. A certain vampire I know did the same exact thing upon meeting the giant which only makes me guess that this Iris is much more than a nurse's aide.

"I don't wish to be treated like a prince. I'm sure Grandfather Odin informed the light elves of this. I want to be treated like a normal human," Mag spoke in a commanding tone that reminded me he really is the son of Thor.

"Yes Mr. Frost, he did," Iris tells him as she gets up off the floor. "He did not inform us of your whereabouts. I guessed you would be back in Scandinavia. I was shocked to see you visiting Ms. Harrison."

"Ms. Harrison is a close friend of mine. I would've guessed that being a light elf you would be working around the babies," Mag takes my hand and gently holds it. Supes can be territorial but Mag is doing this as a show of affection. Mag has never treated me like an insignificant human.

"Oh yes, Lord Freyr summoned me for the tasks of guardian. I had to transfer out of the OB department to keep watch over the healer. Just like your Aunt Astir watches over Ms. Harrison and her daughter I too have a soul I must protect," Iris bows her head slightly. "Ms. Anderson has proven to be quite the handful. I am ever so thankful you were there when I could not be."

"It is understandable. I will not speak of this to Uncle Freyr. You seem to be a competent guardian. Aunt Astir will totally agree with your 'handful' comment," Mag stands up with a gentle laugh. He puts his hand under Iris's chin and gently lifts it up to meet his eyes. He gives her a kind smile before bending down to kiss her cheek. He whispers something that sounds a lot like his native tongue of Old Norse. Iris curtseys and leaves the room.

"She's a light elf like Auggie, right?" I just had to ask. Before the accident Mag, Essie and V have been schooling me on all things Norse. I thought it would also be a way to fully understand my friends. So far I've been learning about frost giants and some of the gods. V has even been giving me a lesson in Old Norse words. Some of which I suspect to be colorful, if you know what I mean.

"Yes she is. Light elves are sort of like Valkyries but gentler. They care for the women and children. The Vikings worshipped the light elves to make their women fertile and the harvest plentiful," Mag sits back down. He gives me a small smile. Mag seems chipper after his encounter with the housekeeper. He gently pats my leg. "Now back to what I was going to say."

"Go on and lets not hope for anymore interruptions," I wave my hand, eager to hear what the big lug has to say.

"She is so much more than I expected, Belinda. I spied her healing a sick child. His father was asleep at his bedside. She went into the room to collect the trash. She removed her gloves and the faint light of a gifted healer poured from her hands. It was far from the strength of that of a full-blooded elf but powerful enough. Almost too powerful for a mortal. She fainted as I expected she would. I caught her before she hit the floor. She is amazing," he smiles warmly as he leans back into the chair.

Mag wasn't paying much attention to her somewhat ordinary looks. Mag has all kinds that like to flirt with him, sometimes even men. I've seen him turn down some very gorgeous women several times before. He would always be gentle about it. He'd tell me that they didn't have what he was looking for. Mag needed someone special. I don't like seeing my friend heartbroken anymore.

Mag is the only one besides Eric that doesn't have a steady mate. I have Remy. He's my honey bunny. Essie has Thor whenever he's on the outs with his wife, if you want to call that steady. Jareth the goblin doesn't care whose bed he ends up in. Carrie the barista shape shifter at Karma's Backbone has Harvey the techie werewolf. The witches at the Backbone kind of like to stay amongst themselves when it comes to personal stuff but I suspect they all have some sort of partners. Even Mag's frost giant uncle has a sweetie, the fairy elf hybrid Augustine Spark. Alcide… well, last I heard he was still with that Debbie Pelt chick. Also as far as I know she is unaware Alcide has a son who just happens to be my son, Andy. It's a long complicated story.

"As long as you think she's great, I say go for it, my big friend," I give him a smile. I look over at the flower arrangement Pam has so thoughtfully sent. They look like funeral flowers. You know the kind that lay on a casket. At least she's getting better with her choices. I wonder where the hell's Eric? I would've at least gotten a short visit from him by now. Especially considering how many times Mag has been here to see me. I've jokingly call my big buddy Magnet whenever Eric is around. Eric gravitates towards the giant every time he comes around which isn't as often these days. Ever since that strange blond clicked her fuck me heels into Fangtasia Eric Northman has been much too occupied.

I pull a red rose from the arrangement. I hand it to Mag. He gives it a smell. "Remy told me that modern women like flowers, especially roses. I hope she likes it," Mag takes my hand. "Thank you Belinda."

There's a faint knock at the door, a shy and unsure sounding knock. The door slowly opens and it's the housekeeper, carrying a purse and wearing a winter coat. "Can I come in Ms. Harrison?"

"Sure," I tell her. "Off work?"

"Yes, my boss is giving me the rest of the day off. I wanted to see if Mr. Frost is still here," she looks down at her hands. Shy, sweet, and very unsure, kind of like Mag at times. Being ancient has never made him seem invincible. In fact all the supes I know have very human qualities. Mag's is strong yet fragile. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart.

"I am Ms. Anderson. You can call me Mag as long as I can call you Brooke," he gives her a playful yet shy grin. She gives a small but slight giggle. She blushes. Mag puts the rose down on the rolling table, stands up and walks over to the shy woman. Unlike with me, Mag doesn't give her his usual greeting of a sweeping hug. Mag instead gives the woman some space. She looks up at him.

"You can call me Brooke. My, I never really noticed before because I was so busy. You're a pretty big fellow. I wanted to come by and thank you again," Brooke looks down at her purse again. I can tell by her body language that this woman is not a social animal. "I should be going."

"Please stay," Mag tells her. He restrains from reaching out to her.

"In fact Mag was about to go get me some of that chocolate and a cup of coffee. You know Mag, the kind they sell at the coffee shop down the street," I hope he gets my hint. I feel like a momma bird trying to push her baby out of the nest.

"Oh yes! Would you like to come with me Brooke?" Mag asks with an eager look in his eyes.

"Aren't you and Ms. Harrison an item? I have to hear all about it every time I pass the nurses' station. You two are the talk of the hen house. Iris seems the only other one besides myself that could care less. We're just here to do a job. Meeting new people is just the perks," she keeps eyes pointed up at Mag.

"No, I'm with that Cajun you see stop by. Mag is my friend. It's an act. Too many women seem to find my big pal here irresistible so I have to play the role of his pseudo girlfriend to keep them at bay," I confess and the corners of her mouth perk up a bit.

"Irresistible, huh? I can see that," Brooke looks as if she is studying Mag's face. Mag gives her a shy grin. "Tell you what I see. I see a guy who took time out of his day to save me from meeting the floor. I also see a guy who is kind enough to give a lowly janitor the time of day with a kind smile and a hello. You're one of a few that actually does. I appreciate that. In fact, all of Ms. Harrison's guests are kind enough to do that expect for that weird Englishman but I have a feeling that's just his nature."

"You called that one right," I respond with an eye roll. Jareth the goblin isn't friendly to anyone except for hot guys and rich people. The latter has to do with his thieving goblin nature and the first has to with his sexual preference.

"Please tell me he's _not _trying to be David Bowie," Brooke asks me sarcastically with a smirk. I nod my head and she laughs. Mag looks down at her with a gleam of hope in his eyes. He laughs along with her. "I knew it! That is too funny! I love watching your colorful friends stop by Ms. Harrison. They seem like an interesting bunch."

"You don't know the half of it," I say with a giggle. "Call me Belinda." I hold out my hand for her to shake. What a way and a place to strike up a friendship. Mag's eyes follow her movements. He smiles at me from over her shoulder. I give him a small wink. I like her. This is the first time in my two year friendship with the half god that I approve of a woman for him.

"Okay Belinda. I've been meaning to tell you that you've got some good kids. I don't usually see kids with such great manners," Brooke seems to be breaking out of her shell.

"Thank you. I am so proud of 'em," I give her a smile. She turns around and looks up at Mag again. Mag just stands there. The room goes silent.

"Mag, very unusual name. Is it short for Magnus?" she shyly asks him. Mag grins. He rarely has women ask questions about him that doesn't pertain to his size or hotness. Brooke only seemed momentarily phased by his size. It didn't seem to bother her that Mag practically took up a large part of the small hospital room.

"Actually it's short for Magni. My father named me and my mother thought it suited me," he nervously answers. The temperature in the room seems to drop a bit. Brooke didn't seem bothered by this either. Might have been that winter coat she'd been wearing.

"Magni Frost," Brooke mumbles to herself, trying Mag's full name out. "My grandpa told me a story about a Magni once. He was a retired college professor who loved Norse Mythology. In fact he was considered the leading expert before he passed. He told me that Magni was the son of Thor. He saved his father's life once by using his legendary strength to lift a giant's foot off of the god of thunder. It is told that Magni is also the son of a frost giantess." Brooke pauses as she looks up and down at Mag. Not studying him with lustful eyes but instead with curiosity. "You could be a giant I suppose but that is only fantasy. Funny that your last name is Frost though. I think it suits you."

Mag lets out a small laugh and Brooke smiles up at him. "That's me, a big, strong Danish giant."

"You do look a little Viking with those braids," Brooke restrains herself from touching his hair but Mag gently grabs the wandering hand. "Ohhhh! You have cold hands!"

"You know what they say. Cold hands, warm heart," Mag smiles. "So I have been told."

"There might be some truth to that," her cheeks turn red.

"Ahmpp! That chocolate is starting to sound mighty tasty about now," I say with a smile. The corners of Mag's mouth quirk up.

"I forgot about that. Brooke, would you like to come along with me?" Mag looks down at her. She looks away from him for a moment. Another awkward pause. She fiddles around with the straps on her purse as she looks down. The shy Brooke has returned.

"I…uh…hmmmmm…I guess so," she finally says sounding unsure of herself. Mag smiles gently down at her. The kind god Mag that I know so well shines through. He is so sweet and gentle when it comes to fragile people. He gently squeezes her hand before moving it up to his lips where he lays a gentle kiss.

"You have no need to shy away from me," Mag whispers. "I can see that you have been hurt before. I have no intentions of ever hurting you, dear one. I just want to have coffee with you."

"With lowly old me? I'd be stupid to refuse," Brooke smiles.

"It's my treat. Belinda, call the Backbone and tell the boss lady I'm taking the rest of the day off," Mag tells me with that killer smile of his.

"Oh, you have a job you have to go to?" Brooke looks disappointed.

"I'm a stock boy at Karma's Backbone. My boss is pretty cool about me leaving early. She will totally understand," Mag picks up the rose. "Especially if a beautiful lady is involved." Brooke blushes while Mag hands her the rose. She smells the pretty red rose. He smiles down at her with a look in his eyes I have never seen before, hope.

"You two kids run along and take your time. That chocolate can wait until after my nap," I smile and wave a dismissive hand. Mag lays the blanket back on me. He bends down and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you Belinda, you are the best," he whispers in my ear. "I just hope mother likes her."

"She will," I yawn out silently. Mag takes off my glasses and lays them on the rolling table next to my get well presents. "Have a good time." I watch through my blurry vision as Mag holds the door open for his potential love.

Moments later my Cajun cutie stops by with some warm gumbo and a kiss. There's nothing like the scent of Remy after my half ass nap.

"I saw Mag with a woman in hospital scrubs. They were having coffee together. 'Lindy, they were having a friendly chat from the looks of it. Made me wonder if a little red cupid had something to do with it," Remy gives me that sexy grin of his.

"Maybe," I return his grin with a playful one. Remy's face got all serious.

"'Lindy, we have a problem. Eric has gone missing. Alcide told me he hasn't been able to get ahold of him either. I suspect Pam and Chow know something. I doubt Eric would take too kindly of me doing some dental work to find out. Auggie reinforced the wards around the preserve. I put the babies and pups on lockdown until we find out more. This crazy Were bitch needs to be stopped. I don't know what that fanger ever did to a Werewitch. I'm not sure I even want to know," Remy scratches the back of his neck. "I already told Sam about it. He's keeping his ears open. Said she did show up at Merlotte's with posters. There's a price on Eric's head."

"Oh good Lord!" As if my life couldn't get any more crazy! Vampires, werewolves and witches, oh my!


	2. Chapter 2

Come on Anderson! Snap out of it! I tell myself. Geez, what was I even thinking when I agreed to go out for coffee with this extra-large hottie walking next to me. Still, I can't help but smile when I notice the nasty looks from the nurses at the station or that he is walking sort of slumped over, no doubt trying to appear smaller than what he really is. He looks down at me with a goofy grin as we wait on the elevator.

"You sure you don't want to take the stairs? That elevator might be a bit of squeeze for you," I look up to tell him. Damn, why does this guy make me blush so much!

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it. I kind of like taking the elevator but if you like to use the stairs…" Is he for real? I shake my head and he smiles down at me. "You're probably pretty tired from walking all day. I can drive." Must be a mind reader too? Geez, I've never met an actual gentleman before. He let me go through the door first when leaving Belinda's room and now he is giving me a choice. Not very many people do that except for my roomie, Iris. She's just used to me I suppose. She knows I don't like being treated like a child. Most people do that after they find out about the epilepsy.

"No, I'll be okay. I don't want you wasting gas for just a blocks drive. That stuff is not cheap these days." Good Anderson, keep making small talk. Something tells me that I don't want to scare this guy away. If the epilepsy doesn't, it's usually my hidden talent that scares 'em off. Something tells me he already knows about that. "Besides, I can use some fresh air."

"Of course," he motions for me to enter first once the elevator empties. I watch as he carefully ducks in. The ceiling is a little low so he slumps a bit more. One of the volunteers enters in. She looks at the sight standing against the back wall of the elevator, clad in a motorcycle jacket, jeans, and a knit hat. I have a feeling the big and tall store is probably still too small for this guy. The volunteer's brow rises when she gets a look at his face. She gives him a lustful smile; he returns it with that goofy grin. Good Lord!

The volunteer gets off and he motions for me to go first. Probably a good idea considering I might have to call the fire department to pry this guy out but Mag seems to know his limits as he carefully extracts himself from the elevator. He takes a moment to stretch a bit. Jesus, this guy makes a pro basketball player look like a midget. People in the front lobby stare of course but Mag seem oblivious to the gawkers. I look up at him and he just smiles.

"I am quite used to it," he bends down and whispers in my ear. It hits me like a ton of brick. The scent of freshly fallen snow mixed with the scent of saltwater. Clean and fresh. Jesus, why is this guy even giving me the time of day? It makes no sense whatsoever. He can have any woman he wants with that perfect face of his, why me? I'm taken by surprise when a large hand all the sudden covers my free one that isn't holding my purse straps. I must've let out a small yelp because he quickly lets go. It doesn't help that he has cold hands. His eyes look disappointed until I reach out for his hand. I have no idea what's going on in my head, this just seems right for some weird reason. Here comes that goofy grin again. It must be contagious because I can feel my own goofy grin creeping up the corners of my mouth.

People stare as we exit the hospital. They stare at him with a mixture of awe because of his size or lustful glances from the women. He guides me closer to him in an almost protective way. He keeps his strides slow enough for me to walk at a normal pace. I come up a little over chest high on this guy so he has to keep it slow for me. Better start making small talk again Anderson. The crickets are starting to chirp.

"Where are you from in Denmark? I've never been there. It looks like a beautiful place to live from the pictures I've seen," I ask as I look up at that face. Good God almighty! I've never seen a face so perfect and handsome but there is something more, something much more. His lips are definitely kissable. His cheeks and jawline look like they've been chiseled by a master artisan. It's his eyes that strike me the most. I'm a sucker for pretty eyes, I'll admit and Mag's are a beautiful blue color that reminds me of ocean waves but there's this sad look about them.

"A small village near Copenhagen," he looks like he had to take some thought into it. This guy is a mystery, that's for sure but there is something gentle about him. Very sweet and kind despite his looks and size.

"I bet it's pretty," I responded looking up into those sad and thoughtful eyes.

"It is. It's green in the summer but the winters are the best. Lots of trees and forest. The air is always crisp," he gives me that silly grin again. "You are not from around here either, are you? You don't talk like the local people."

"No, I'm from Ohio. Came down here with the church volunteers after Hurricane Katrina. I didn't care for New Orleans much but something sort of attracted me to this part of Louisiana. I like the colorful people and the food. I decided to give it a try. I enrolled in some courses at LSU where I'm working on getting my teaching degree. I don't plan on scrubbing toilets forever," I tell him as I watch the passing faces looking up at him. A fairly tall gentleman passes us and I notice he only comes up to Mag's shoulder. He gives Mag a curious glance. It's not every day you see a person that makes even the tall seem small. Must be hard being a big man in a little world?

"I've been to Ohio. My uncle lived there. He couldn't be by himself anymore so my brother and I moved him here so that he can be close to family," he opens the door to the coffee shop. The world stops for a moment when I notice his hand is still attached to my own. I turn all flush in the cheeks as I notice his fair face does the same. I giggle like a fool. What the hell's gotten into you Anderson?

"So you have family here?" Keep the small talk a going, Anderson. You know nothing about this guy except that he is a loyal friend to Belinda Harrison. "It's must be a major culture shock for you."

"Yes, my mother and my aunt have lived here for a while. Aunt Astir likes the warm temperatures. Mother and Aunt Astir are inseparable. Aunt Astir has business here and mother didn't want her to be alone in a strange country. I had to stay in Denmark with my half-brothers, my half-sister and my father. Mother thought it best I stay with the family for a while. My father needed me around and mother didn't want to deny him time with me," he looks like he still has to think hard about what he is saying as we wait in line. People stare at him. How could they not? I spot one lady hiking up her bra to show off her girls. She turns her nose up at me when she realizes he's not alone.

"Must be tough coming from a broken home like that? I couldn't imagine living in a different country as my mom. It's hard enough being an adult and living in a different state. You must've been a kid when that happened?" I brush my hand up against his. It's almost like my free hand is feeling lonely again.

"I was ten years old. Father would let me visit on the holidays except for Yule… I mean Christmas," he gives me a sad smile. I want to give the big lug a hug. "You are the first person to ever ask me questions about myself. Usually I get asked questions about my size. You know, 'what's it like being so tall?' or 'it must be hard finding clothes that fit?' You are the first to ask me about my home and family. It's kind of nice." Here comes that silly half grin again. No, it's a very attractive smile.

"Can I take your order sir?" asks the man behind the counter. Must be my lucky day for looking at unusually attractive people because this guy has almost the same Nordic good looks as my… whatever I want to call him. I haven't really known him long enough to consider him a friend. I'm not sure I'd call this a date either. Companion in coffee drinking? That's it! Anyhow, the guy has clear blue eyes and curly strawberry blond hair. He is average in the height department but his ears appear to be sort of pointed. He spoke in that usual southern drawl though. He gives my coffee drinking buddy a slight nod that almost appears to be a sort of bow.

"I'd like to let my friend order first," he looks down at me and that goofy grin returns again.

I usually don't get coffee here unless it's a special treat. Usually Iris takes me here for a birthday cup before work. It's too expensive otherwise. I don't know how a stockboy can afford this place much less a hospital janitor. He must be a mind reader because he bends down and whispers in my ear, "Order whatever you like, it's my treat. Don't worry about the price because I can afford it." God Lord! He smells good! I quit worrying about the prices and start wondering what kind of aftershave he uses.

The man behind the counter gives me a gentle smile. He seems older than his twentish exterior. I end up ordering a plain hazelnut coffee which is fairly affordable and my favorite. Mag doesn't question my choice as he ends up ordering the same on top of two pricey chocolate filled scones and a fancy chocolate bar for Belinda.

"Enjoy," the strangely handsome man drawls out as he hands Mag the bag of goodies and the two cups of coffee. Mag gets a strange look in his eyes. His blue irises seem to glow for a moment. He hands me my cup which doesn't feel like it's hot from the pot.

I find a high table in the corner. Stools might be more comfortable for him than a stuffy booth. A little boy stares up at Mag and he gives the little guy a smile. The little tow headed boy's eyes get all big with wonder. "Mommy, look at the giant," the boy tells his mother who is occupied with her cell phone, texting.

"That's nice hon…," she looks over at Mag and I as we take our seats. She drops her phone on the table.

"Mommy?" the boy waves his hand in front of her face. "You okay mommy?"

"Mommy is fine, sweetie. You shouldn't stare. That man can't help he's so tall," the woman tells her boy and licks her lips. Mag gives her that goofy sideways grin before bringing his attention to the brown paper bag with the scones. "Time to go, sweetheart," the woman tells her son as she puts her cell into her purse. She blushes and grabs her son's hand, obviously embarrassed for not only her son pointing out a truth but for her own actions. Mag just seems to brush it off with a smile.

"You like kids?" I ask him. Keep going with the small talk Anderson but I don't think talking about rugrats is such a good idea. Especially being a woman with a biological clock ticking. Jesus! You just met this guy not even an hour ago and you already bring up the subject of kids! Think nothing of it and go to your happy place. Just because you bring it up, doesn't mean you want to have his kids.

"Yes, they are honest and true. Children can never lie even when they try. They are creative and clever little creatures. I like that," he watches as I take a sip of my coffee. The first time ever I've gotten a cup of coffee I didn't have to wait to drink.

"Mmmmmm, that's perfect. That has to be the first time I've never scalded my tongue on coffee," I tell him and he lets out a sweet masculine laugh.

"If you like that, I'm sure you'll like the scone. My Aunt Astir claims chocolate is the best invention mankind has ever created. Needless to say, she has been a bad influence on me. I hope you like chocolate? I should've asked before I ordered," he puts the scone on a napkin and pushes it over to me.

"Your aunt is my kind of lady. Besides, I'm not picky when it comes to chocolate. Although you really didn't have to," I say as I take off my coat and gloves. Here comes that lovely laugh of his again. He starts taking off his hat and… Sweet Jesus! That leather motorcycle jacket. He's wearing nothing but a gray t-shirt with a leather cuff around his right wrist. That jacket is hiding something I sort of suspected, perfectly muscular arms and chest. Not too bulky but just perfect. This guy has no flaws that I can see other than the fact he stands head and shoulders above everybody. I keep my focus on the pendent hanging from the silver chain around his neck. His black wavy hair falls around his shoulders and two small braids highlight his devilishly handsome face. Here comes that shy, silly smile of his again. I wonder what this Scandinavian god sees in me. I just hope I'm capable of keeping a straight face. No wonder I never really made the effort to get a good look at him before, I'd never get anything accomplished. That explains the stupid acting nurses at the hospital.

"That's pretty," I say, still trying to keep a straight face and some wits about me. Pretty hard when size 14 me is seated across from what I can only describe as the perfect specimen of man. "Is that a Thor's hammer?"

He looks down at the pendant and then he smiles at me. His smile is very attractive like the rest of him. I'm still flabbergasted. Why would someone so perfect give a plain Jane like me the time of day? He's too damned beautiful to be with a girl like me.

"It is. My father gave it to me. He loved telling my brothers and me the sagas of Thor. I wear it in honor of him," Mag takes a sip of his coffee. "Mmmmmm, I've never tried hazelnut before. You have fine taste in coffee, Brooke." I blush like a ninny. The sound of my name coming from his voice makes my panties melt. Despite the fact he seems as awkward as I do. Everything he says sounds sexy with that thick richly accented voice.

"It looks old. I bet it's a family treasure," I keep my focus on my coffee and the Thor's hammer dangling down his well-defined chest. Okay Anderson, focus on the coffee. He can't help he wears that plain simple t-shirt so well. I swear that pendant is hypnotizing me. Don't gawk Anderson! He hunches down and moves his face into my field of vision giving me an attractive yet knowing look. It's almost like I'm sitting across from a mind reader or he's just good at reading body language. He then grins.

"It has been in the family for a long time. So I guess it is sort of an heirloom. You are a funny little hu… person, Brooke Anderson. I liked you from the first moment I saw you. You are interesting. Enough about my family jewels. I want to know about you," he smiles that attractive smile again and I laugh at his joke. He takes me by surprise when he reaches across the table and caresses my cheek in his cold large hand. I lean in because it just seems right. Jesus, I'm falling hard and fast for this big beautiful man. I promised myself long ago that I would never be so stupid and always keep my guard up.

His thumb gently touches my lips and he looks intensely into my eyes. His eyes are hypnotizing me now on top of his fresh, cold scent. He moves a strand of hair out of my face while his eyes study me. "You are beautiful. I have a feeling you don't hear that much. I find that you are beautiful," he says in a low voice. I want to cry and I barely know this insanely handsome man sitting across from. I must've had a tear that he carefully wipes away with his thumb. He gives me a gentle smile. His eyes seem older than his face. I'm unaware of the coffee house and the gawking people, just him as I begin to feel it should be.

"This has to be some kind of joke. Where's the hidden camera?" I mumble to myself but not low enough. Sadness hits those gentle eyes looking at me. He moves his hand away. Stupid, stupid me! I've never had a man tell me I'm beautiful when I have no makeup on and wearing glasses. Usually I get told I'd look pretty if I clean myself up once in a while or that I need contact lenses, never au natural.

"It is not a joke or a trick. I have no camera. I mean everything I say," he tells me as I feel a cold draft all the sudden, strangely coming from Mag's direction.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" all the sudden the draft stops. Mag reaches across the table for my hand. Good Lord, this man has cold hands. Maybe that dingbat nurse was right about him being a vampire? He's a daywalker, that's it! His skin is pale and he's mysterious that's for sure but he is capable of blushing. I'm not a medical professional but last I checked, the dead don't blush. Need blood circulation for that. Maybe daywalkers blush?

"I will never hurt you, ever. I want to get to know you and I hope you want to get to know me too," he gives me a deep sincere look. It doesn't appear to be forced like most people do after they find out I'm epileptic. This guy is probably used to being looked at differently because of his size. He may be a good looking man but maybe people are afraid of him? That would be no different than being treated like a child.

"You saw what I did back at the hospital, didn't you?" He gives me that gentle smile again. His thumb rubs my hand. Dear God, this feels right. He feels right.

"That boy was very ill. You did the right thing," he speaks low. "Your secret is safe with me. All your secrets are safe."

"I'm always careful. I didn't see you. Just his dad in the room, sleeping. You must've been passing at the right moment. Good God, I promised my dad I would never get caught," I rattle on. I want to cry. I need to keep my stress levels down. I don't need the whole coffee house staring at us any more than they already are. That's what happens when I seize in public.

"It's all right. I will never tell. I told the nurse and doctor you fainted. That is all they will ever know, dear one," his voice is so gentle and patient. There is something soothing about this giant of a man. He is genuinely sweet.

"I bet you are full of secrets," I manage to say. Thank God, no seizures. He laughs and gives me that dazzling smile.

"We are all full of secrets, dear one. I will share mine with you if that is what you like but first you must agree to another date. I know of a place we can go to where we won't get watched. It serves the best Cajun food and the people there are friendly. I'd like to share it with you," he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. I blush. Magni Frost has gotten under my skin and made his way to my heart.

"If I agree, will you give me a small piece of your puzzle? It's not every day I meet a Scandinavian in Louisiana. I'm curious," I lazily stir my coffee that I have barely touched. My company is captivating in more than just his pretty face. There's an almost innocence to him. He also has a strange supernatural grace for someone his size. His hands look like they were made for cracking open skulls but yet his touch is gentle as he holds my free hand.

"I will tell you anything you would like to know," he rubs my hand again. Jesus, I have never been touched by a man before in such a loving way, that is outside my dad and brothers. He makes me feel safe. Safer than any of my past boyfriends for sure. I take a moment to think.

"Okay, I will go out on a date with you Magni Frost," the sadness breaks from his eyes. He gives me a smile and kisses my hand.

"I promise to show you a good time. Thank you, Brooke Anderson. You will not regret this," he lets go of my hand and we both start nibbling on our scones. The smile on his face alone seems worth a shot. What have I got to lose? Iris has been on me about putting myself out there. It is tough being a thirty-something hospital janitor and part-time student. Most of the men at the college are barely men and the ones working at the hospital will barely give a mop jockey the time of day. I'm okay with that, I don't make it a habit of dating coworkers anyway. Too much drama there. Mag is the first real man I've encountered in a long time. Sweet Jesus! What a man at that!

"I also know of a better place where we can get coffee too," he tells me.

"Karma's Backbone," I answer and he grins.

"My friend Carrie brews the best cup around. This place is good but nothing like the coffee at the Backbone," he finishes his scone. My hand was feeling lonely again and Mag must've known as he reaches across the table for it. People stare as they are either sitting at their tables or just walking by. The only one not looking is the guy at the counter. He's keeping himself busy when there are no costumers to serve. Mag just looks straight at me, ignoring the annoying gawks and stares. He is obviously used to this. I'm not. He caresses my hand. "Are you ready to go?" he asks with a disappointed look.

"I should. I'm surprised Iris hasn't texted me yet to see if I made it home alright. She acts more like a mother hen than a friend sometimes," I tell him as the alarm on my watch goes off. I reach into my purse for my pillbox and water bottle. Time for my big pink horse pill. Mag watches me. "I've got to take my medicine. Excuse me," I tell him. I didn't know it was so late. Iris is probably at home by now, no doubt pacing the floors.

"Are you sick?" Sad concern fills his gaze. I don't want to tell him, not yet. If anything does happen, I have my medical information on a tag I wear around my neck. It has come in useful more times than I'd like.

"No, it's just a little problem I have. I'm not dying or anything. I'll be okay," I wave a dismissing hand. Truthfully, epilepsy is much more than just a little problem. Mine is so bad I'm not allowed to drive a car. I know how but legally I can't have a license. My father taught me how to anyway but neither of the states I've lived in would permit me to. So I usually ride my bike or walk. Iris takes me if I have to go far. Mom and Dad like and trust her enough to let her take me home to Ohio once in a while. That and they know she keeps an eye on me. Iris is my best friend and the only one I've ever truly been close to.

"You can tell me in time, dear one. I understand if you don't want to tell me now," he holds my coat open for me. I'm not used to this. Despite my disorder, I've always taken care of myself. I'm not used to being around true gentlemen. To me, Mag is definitely a gentleman. I put my arms into the sleeves and turn around. He disappoints me by hiding his perfect upper body in that leather jacket. I put on my gloves while he puts on that knit hat. It makes his handsome look downright adorable, especially with his braids poking out.

He holds the door open for me as we exit the coffee house. I don't want it to end but I've got homework to be thinking about. Most of my classes are online but there are still deadlines to meet. "I shall call you then," he sounds so disappointed. I wonder if he realizes I don't want to leave him anymore than he wants to leave me.

"Walk with me. I don't live far. Walk with me," I smile up at him. "Besides, Iris has probably sent out a search party. She'll feel much better knowing I wasn't walking alone." I reach for his hand. He smiles down at me and engulfs my hand into his.

"I feel much better knowing that you are not walking home alone," he touches my cheek. His touch is cold but his eyes are warm. "Show me the way, dear one. I will make sure you get home safe. No harm will ever come to you as long as I am with you."

"You can be my Superman to my Lois Lane, huh?" He laughs. I enjoy the richness of his voice but his laugh is something to behold.

"More like a shield maiden to this Viking," he bends down and moves my hand to his lips where he lays a gentle kiss. I feel like fifty shades of red at this point. "Lead the way, my lovely shield maiden." He bows before me and I can't help but laugh.

"Come on. It's this way, you big bad Viking," I giggle and he laughs. We don't pay attention to the people passing us by. He takes me by surprise when he protectively wraps his arm around me. His wonderful scent surrounds me. Jesus Christ! I am falling hard and fast for this big lug. Sadly, he seems about as lonely as I do. Maybe we are made for each other? I'm going to do my best by not pushing him away. I have a strong feeling he is going to be worth it. There is almost a sweet childlike quality to him but yet there is wisdom behind those beautiful blues.

We talk of many things on the way to the apartment. I find out he works for his mother and aunt. His one half-brother visits regularly but his half-sister and other brother does not. I tell him about my own sisters and brother. Growing up in Ohio I find out is not that much different from growing up in Denmark. We even arrange our next date even though I don't really consider this one a date. He is going to pick me up Friday and he's going to take me out to a Cajun restaurant. I told him we can watch a movie at my place afterwards. Iris is picking up some weekend hours so I'll have the apartment to myself. I figure a movie theater might be a little much for his extra-large frame. He can enjoy the comfort of my couch. That and it's hard to get to know someone when people keep staring like they did at the coffee house. I think this might be the one Anderson!


End file.
